


Mushroom Demon

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pov of a thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: A thief in the night learns why he shouldn't hurt others
Kudos: 1





	Mushroom Demon

I’ve been chasing this bitch for hours… Why couldn’t she just give me the damn money and run? That would make things better for the both of us. Doesn’t help she scratched my eye out with some weird cat keychain thing, god my eye hurts so bad.

After what felt like forever, I finally got her into a corner. She should be dropping the purse any time soon…

What is she looking at? I turn around to see what’s behind… And my heart froze.

From the silhouette in the moonlight… I was in front of an emaciated being, its head replaced by a mushroom… His arms and body were more muscle than fat, but his legs…. They were almost nothing. But they still let him stand what I’m thinking was eleven ft.

I stared at his beady black eyes… He stared back into mine…

And the last thing I felt was his cold, spongy hands grab my neck, turning my head backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> this is crack


End file.
